Prank'd!
by CSI-MM
Summary: Chad wants to prank a certain brunette. It doesn't go as planned. What will happen when CDC feels guilty? Read to find out! Channy and a smudge of Tawni/James.


**A/N: This is my first SWAC story. I've been reading so many lately…that I just had to write one! This one's very Channyish—fluff all the way. I went on Wikipedia and one of the episodes that's supposed to air on July is called "Prank'd" and apparently it's about Sonny avoiding Chad's new show. Well, this is my take on it. It's not exactly like the episode description, but this is why it's called fiction, right?! :D Ok, I'm done. Sorry for the long A/N's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name of this story "Prank'd" I don't own Sonny With a Chance or any of its characters. I'm just taking them for a ride. I own my grammar mistakes, though. Unbeta-ed, sorry! **

Sonny was in a date with Chad. Everything seemed perfect, the lights were not bright, and the smell of the roses he gave her were pleasant. She looked dazzling and he looked stunning. And the meal was spectacular. What more could she ask for? Her, a good dinner, Chad and an amazing restaurant.

"Wow Chad," Sonny looked into his eyes, "This, us, is perfect." She smiled as he grabbed her hand from the other side of the table.

"Yes, Sonny" He stood up and took a deep breath.

Sonny frowned as he was trying to hide his laughter. _What's going on? She thought._

"And so is my new TV show!" He shouted, "Sonny Munroe from _So Random! _You've been Prank'd by CDC!" He smiled with his arms wide open in a Ta-da! way.

"What?!" She screeched as she stood up. She threw her cloth napkin on the table, "What the heck is going on?"

All the _So Random!_ Cast and Portlyn from the Mackenzie Falls cast entered the restaurant with big grins on their faces. A few cameras popped up from no where getting in Sonny's face.

"You totally bought it!" Tawni laughed, "Aw man! Your face was priceless. I can't wait to see this on TV!" She clapped twice and bounced in happiness.

"Yeah!" Nico and Grady agreed as they both shared high fives.

Zora just looked at Sonny and frowned slightly, "Stop you guys"

Chad got closer to Sonny, next to the camera, "Now, Sonny, tell the camera you just got Prank'd!"

Sonny forced a smile, "Wow," she laughed dryly, "That was the best prank ever."

Chad smirked, "I know right! Now say it to the camera" he pointed at it for emphasis.

Her eyes filled with tears betrayed her as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, "Thanks a lot, Chad." She shoved him aside and ran to the nearest door with a lock—the janitor's closet. She slid down the door and sobbed as she covered her face with her knees. _How could I be so stupid? I mean Chad Dylan Cooper asking me on a date? Bringing me flowers? Being sweet? She thought as she cursed at herself internally. _

"Yikes," Tawni giggled as she saw the whole drama unfold in front of her.

Chad groaned, "I'm gonna go check on her."

Zora glared at him, "I think you did enough, MF star."

"Hey! I was going to pour ice cold water down her shirt," Chad defended himself, "Not this!" He pointed at himself and the locked door a few feet away from them.

"I blame Tawni" Chad muttered.

"Oh no, your idea was very beginner-ish, we needed to do something different, colder, funnier, better—" Tawni said and was interrupted by the 11 year old.

"I think we get it, Barbie" Zora said glaring at both of them.

"Nuh uh, CDC doesn't do novice." Chad huffed.

"And you broke her heart in the process, you nitwits!" Zora yelled with a 'hello!?' look.

Chad sighed and walked towards the door, "Sonny?" He knocked twice, "Sonny, please open the door."

"What's this tingling sensation I'm feeling?" Tawni asked after Chad left, "It feels odd."

"It's called guilt" Zora rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…No, I don't think so." Tawni smiled and went to get a canoli, "All better!" She laughed out loud. Zora hit her forehead with her hand.

Chad kept insisting, "Come on Sonny."

"No" Sonny refused

"Please? I need to, uh" Chad couldn't spit out the word—that horrible word. He shuddered.

"Apologize?" Sonny said from behind the door. Was that a hint amusement in her voice?

"Yes—" he was soon interrupted by screams and oh my god's. Chad turned around to see where the entire riot was coming from and wide-eyed he turned around again and began knocking faster, "Open the door Sonny! Let me in _now_!"

"No," She crossed her arms and then remembered he couldn't see her, so she decided to let them drop by her sides.

"Sonny please," He begged as he kept knocking, this time harder.

"Why?" She loved to make him squirm, and this time it was working so well.

"Now Sonny!" He yelled and almost kicked the door, "James is coming, hurry _up_!"

"Since when are you afraid of James?" She teased and then reality hit her square on the face, "Wait, James is outside?!" Sonny gasped.

"Uh, I'm not scared of him and yeah, now open the door!" Chad pushed the door as if that would magically open it.

He heard clicks of the lock and he pushed the door crashing into Sonny. He slammed it close.

"Phew," He smiled awkwardly

"Ow," she said as she looked down. He followed her gaze, his foot was on hers.

"Oops, sorry." He tried to put some space between them, but the closet was very small.

"Prove it" She said out of the blue

He looked at her confused, "Prove what?"

Sonny sighed as if it was so obvious, "Prove that James Conroy is outside right now."

"No way!" Chad said as he sat on the floor, "Ew, this place is disgusting. Couldn't you choose something else as a hiding spot? Maybe somewhere cleaner." He looked at the cleaning products and dirty mops.

"Don't change the subject, and move out of the way. I want to see if he's really out there."

He groaned, "Fine," Chad opened the door slightly and poked his head out, Sonny did the same, and her head dangerously close next to his.

"Yow!" They both yelled as they almost fell backwards. James, Tawni and Zora were right in front of them.

"Sonny!" James happily greeted her

"James." She said seriously.

"Chad" James almost growled

"Conroy" Chad said coolly glaring at him

"Sonny" Tawni said to join the group

"Tawni" She said monotone

"Chad" she gave him a death glare

"Blon—Tawni." Chad glared back

"Zora!" She yelled and got in between the group to ease up the tension.

Tawni ignored Zora's interruption and turned to face James, "I'm craving some lamb. Want to come with me?"

"He _has_ to go with you if you want lamb," Sonny muttered.

"I heard that" Tawni growled and glared at Sonny. Chad coughed.

James smiled at Tawni and nodded. He put his arm up so she can lock hers with his. Sonny's, as if on cue, stomach grumbled. James smirked, "Care to join us, Sonny? I have one more arm, reserved just for you." He winked.

Sonny was about to say yes, until she looked at Chad standing next to her glaring at James—if looks could kill, James would be dead and buried. "That's, uh, okay. I'm not in a lamb-mood anyways."

Zora took James' arm, "But I am, handsome!" James grimaced a little, but walked away with his 2 ladies to the commissary. Sonny heard a mumbled, "Your loss" from James, but ignored it as she noticed Chad staring at her.

Chad closed the door and they were inside the Janitor's closet once again.

"What'd you do that?" Chad asked

"What?" She asked as she started at her shoes. Every time she looked into his eyes she felt as he was staring into her very soul.

"You clearly wanted to go" Chad said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I don't know." She finally looked at him and gave him a cute little smile.

"Well, I'm craving some lobster. Care to join me, Munroe?" He asked with one of his fan-squealing smirks.

"Fine" She smiled

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?" Sonny asked

"Oh, we are so good," Chad said, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was pinned against the door. Their kiss had passion yet it was innocent. Sonny heard someone outside and in the next second she fell on the floor with Chad Dylan Cooper on top of her.

The janitor looked at them hesitantly, "I am sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Chad looked into Sonny's eyes after they broke their kiss, "Wow" Sonny smiled and realized what just happened. She pushed Chad off of her and got up as he offered his hand.

"If you want a make-out spot, don't use my closet. God" The janitor grumbled and slammed the door close.

Sonny and Chad bursted out laughing, "Let's go" he locked his hand with hers and walked towards the lunch room.

Right before they reached the doorway to the lunch room, Sonny stopped suddenly.

"Hm?" Chad asked her as he stopped.

"Are you sure you want everyone to know about," she pointed at herself and him, "us?"

He smiled as he caressed the side of her face, "CDC has never been surer in his life."

She took a deep breath and they walked in. They both went towards the lunch lady, "Hey Bart, do you have fresh lobster for me and my lady friend?" he asked as he gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

"Oh, sure, for you anything!" The lunch lady said as she took 2 plates of fresh, cooked to perfection, lobsters.

"Thank you," he clicked his tongue and winked.

Tawni looked at Sonny and Chad as they were receiving their silver platters of food; she gasped dramatically "Oh my god!"

James followed Tawni's gaze and groaned, "Not again…"

Tawni shook her head rapidly, "No no, I think this is for real, I can't believe it!"

Rico looked at where everyone was looking, "Is that Sonny?!"

Tawni took a deep breath, "They are a couple."

Rico, Grady and James yelled, "Get out!"

The _So Random!_ Cast looked at each other and screamed. The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast just realized what was happening and followed on the screaming-fest. Portlyn screeched, "Not her! Not Chad! No no! Ew, not the girl from _Wisconsin_!"

Sonny covered her ears as Chad did the same. Chad got close to her so she could hear him whisper, "Well, they took this rather well." Chad gave her a half smile as she rolled her eyes.

**Well! This fic might be a multi-chapter if you guys want it to be. :) Constructive criticism is always welcomed, so fire away! Sorry for the OOCness. This is my first one. Go easy on me. :P Click that little green button, you know you want to. **


End file.
